Zerkah
History Zerkah is the firstborn son of Lord Kihanu and Lady Thrae of Talis, and was given all the treatment of a noble's child. However, before he could be fully invested in his noble education, Talis was attacked by The Malevolent, and the House of Kihanu made their escape to the land of Erkelon. The House of Kihanu had less to their name after this change, and so Zerkah, while still owning the prestige of being a noble's son, was raised in similar circumstances as his peers. Three years before the events of Awakening, Zerkah was transformed into a Toa. Because he was of noble blood, he was chosen to be the leader of the future Toa Team. When the time came to, however, he was not yet ready to be the outright leader - instead relying on the team's mentor, Emekal, to have the final say. Fourteen months after Awakening, Zerkah was inducted into the Burning Order - a coalition of nobles and leaders in the resistance against the Malevolent. In order to improve his son's standing among these individuals, Lord Kihanu chose to give his son the title of Lord, and the two are currently joint Lords of the House of Kihanu. Personality While not as impulsively hotheaded as most Toa of Fire, Zerkah has a great passion for the liberation of the Southern Islands as a whole, and his former homeland of Talis most of all. He is quick to befriend anyone that shares his goals, and seems to believe that everyone will act in concert with his wishes, often leading him to unwittingly insult others. Powers As the Toa of Fire, Zerkah can control fire and heat. He carries with him a massive Fire Axe as his primary weapon. Example Powers *Silence Bomb: Zerkah's primary ranged power, and a variation of the "fireball " technique used by other Toa of Fire. Zerkah launches a blast of heat through the air, and after a time will concentrate the heat. The result is an apparently spontaneous explosion with about a one meter radius. Its name is something of a misnomer, the explosion is actually quite loud -- it was apparently named as Zerkah would pop one to get the attention of his team. *Firedragon: Similar to Silence Bomb, a stealth-based fire attack. Zerkah launches a larger heat blast a set distance in front of him, but for extended time rather than Silence bomb's single blast. When denotated, it creates a much larger fire that seems to be "drawn" in midair. *Flares: Zerkah launches several tiny bright firebombs toward an enemy's eyes, then strikes as the opponent recovers. Though he can launch them from his hands, Zerkah has found it's also possible so send some flares through his mask. *Bouncing Flame: Zerkah causes the metal on his cast armor to burn, then launches himself footfirst at an enemy. If he connects, the flame blasts onto the target, and the recoil sends him back on his feet. *Fire Gale: Zerkah's Fire Axe can be ignited with fire, empowering strikes. With Fire Gale, Zerkah spins the axe, making a ring of flame, and then with a final cut launches the fire in a mini-tornado towards an enemy. Relationships *The Toa Vihagu **Ayen -- deputy **Drainu -- sworn soldier **Jetera - sworn soldier **Saidon -- team member **Shaju -- servant **Therina -- sister-in-arms **Makaen -- team member **Mokatu -- team member, family member **Emekal - mentor Appearances *Power *Resurgence *Fealty *Destinies Gallery Outfits Trivia *Like all members of the Toa Vihagu, Zerkah is based on a person Stormjay Rider knows in real life. His element (fire), position of leadership among the Vihagu and motivations align with those of the inspiration. **Zerkah's metal leg is a reference to an accident on the part of this inspiration. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Fire Category:Spirit Shadows